Unexpected Reunion
by Alcie0
Summary: Kyrie was once a mercenary, working for the highest bidder, but after a noble decided not to pay up and things got... complicated she was put on trial before prince Izana. Out of some miracle she ended up working as one of Izana's elite guards. Until one day when out of the blue Izana decides that her services would be better off serving his brother, Zen.


Quick note I also have this up on Wattpad so please don't say I stole anyone's story. Thank you.

Chapter 1

Heavy foots steps echoed through the empty hallway as a young girl begrudgingly marched to her current employer's office. Normally she didn't mind seeing Prince Izana, the first prince of Clarines, in fact over the past few years you can say they formed a sort of pleasant bond; however, he had this god-awful habit of summoning her way to early in the morning. To make matters worse it was a colder than usual day in Clarines and she only had her light armor on.

After what seemed a life time of walking in the cold she finally arrived at the prince's office door, nodding once to the guards on duty she walked in without knocking. "Ah, Kyrie what perfect timing. I was starting to get worried you fell back asleep," He smiled that fake smile as he tacked on. "Again."

Her eye twitched slightly at the jab to her inability to wake in the morning but she quickly covered her irritation with a smile. "I wouldn't dream of keeping you waiting my lord." She replied with a slight bow.

"Good, let us hope you do the same for my dear little brother." Kyrie's eyes snapped up to meet Izana's, waiting for him to continue or at least explain. After a few moments of heavy silence, she realized he wouldn't continue until she asked.

Kyrie's POV

"What do you mean by the statement, my lord." I tried to keep my displeasure out of my voice as I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. "I thought your thinking skills were better than that Kyrie, though I'll chalk it up to you being woken up so early." He sighed out as if he were a disappointed parent. "Effect by this afternoon I am assigning you to be one of Zen's aides."

"What? Why would you assign me to your brother! My lord have I not served you well as captain of your elite guard for the past 4 years!" I yelled a bit hurt that I was losing my position and practically being demoted to a glorified babysitter. Everything I had worked for was slipping from my fingers and I didn't know how to stop it.

The smile faded off Izana's face and a dark look crossed his eyes causing me to shiver. "Are you questioning a direct order from me?" His tone was dark, and I knew in that moment I had overstepped my bounds. I quickly kneeled before him trying to control my shaking. Not from Izana but from this overwhelming anxiety in my chest. "No lord Izana, forgive me for the outburst." I spoke loud and clear but kept my eyes and head bowed toward the ground.

"Good, now that it's settled please make sure you meet with Zen after lunch, he will be notified of your arrival." I nodded my head. Still not meeting his eyes and went straight for the door, an angry aura radiating off me. Feeling frustrated and helpless I went to the one spot I knew I could cool my head, the training grounds.

Obi's POV

I watched as the sun slowly started to come up. It was always a pretty and relaxing site for me, hence why I stayed up until the sun broke through the darkness. It reminded me how the little light I had managed to cut through my own personal darkness, with the help of master and everyone else.

My thoughts started to wander into the direction of my past and I quickly stood up. 'I need a distraction.' I thought as I hopped down from the tree I had been perched on. As I walk pass the training ground my ears perked up on the sound of wood against wood. 'Interesting, normally everyone is still asleep except the guards on duty.'

Curiosity got the best of me and I found myself jumping into the giant tree overlooking the training field. There I spot a woman in an all blue palace outfit, a large sword in hand and with every frustrated swing more and more of her black, blue hair flung in her face. 'Wonder who pissed her off.'

I watched for a few more minutes debating if I should intervene before she breaks the training dummy. "Damn… Izana…" She panted out, swing her sword harder than before, as if something had sparked another fit of rage. With that I decided to hop out of the tree, a good fight might help me get some sleep for once.

As soon as I landed piercing light blue eyes landed on mine, locking me in place. 'That face.' She stood up straight, eyes drilling into me as I took in her features. My eyes locked on to the beauty mark under her right eye. Then trained on that scar under her bottom left eye running horizontal, the scar I gave her, there was no doubt in my mind who this woman was and for once I cursed my curiosity.

"So, you lived." I heard her call out, her stance shifting into one that showed that she considered me a threat. Memories came flooding back and with it a blast of darkness. My eyes turned cold; my tone dark. "Sorry to disappoint."

~flash back to 5 years ago~

A young assassin and group infiltrate a noble's mansion, it was supposed to be a simple assassination job that paid enough that he would no longer have to take jobs like this. Little did they know that the noble had already caught wind of what they were up to and had hired mercenary to help guard the location.

Obi's POV ~5 years ago~

I silently ran down one of the never-ending hallways in the mansion, enemies hot on my trail. 'How did this get so off track.' I screamed in my head. As soon as the group had entered the grounds it was like a war zone, at least two of them had died and who knows how many more were injured at this point.

'They were waiting for us.' I thought as I turned a corner quickly, almost running into someone. I quickly skid back just before bumping into an armored clad girl with blue hair tied into one braid that feel on her back. Her face, cute and adolescent, showed she was around the same age as me but something about her eyes seemed so lifeless. 'Shit, no way to avoid confrontation.' I pulled out two dagger and threw them at the girl in front of me. She was able to deflect one but the other cut deep into her cheek, making her flinch. The shock seemed to return some resemblance of human emotion to the blue depths of her eyes.

"Not bad." She spoke as she wiped the blood from her cheek, though all it did was smear red liquid into a bigger patch. "I am Kyrie Grindal," She announced in a proud voice as she unsheathed her sword. "I will be the one to kill you."

"Such confidence." I said as I pulled out more throwing knives, throwing them all at once, then rushing in with my long dagger. It had worked in catching her off guard but only for a split second. 'Not enough.' I thought as I was met with her sword.

It was a long battle, both of us taking on wounds that would likely scar. I was so out of breath I felt like my lungs would collapse. 'Keep going.' I pushed myself to use the last of my strength in a ditch effort to at least escape from this demon woman. Never has he seen someone wield a blade in such a manner.

As I lunged, I felt cold steel slice through my skin, burning my flesh as liquid spilled down the front of me. Though I was injured gravely I was still able to stick my throwing knife in its target, her sword hand. While her arm was immobilized, I stumbled myself out a window as fast as I could. I had barely managed to escape the grounds and meet back at the meeting point when I felt my vision blacked around the edges.

"Obi!" I heard Torou yell in horror. "You need medical attention." She started to rush towards me, but I stopped her. "I'll be fine." 'I don't want you help.' I thought as I staggered off into the forest. We had failed, my ditch effort to leave this life behind and I had failed.

Eventually I collapse on the ground. 'How far did I walk,' I thought weakly. 'Am I really going to die?' I closed my eyes and drifted off to unconsciousness.

Kyrie's POV

"Sorry to disappoint." The assassin spat out. It was astonishing to see in the 5 years since I had last seen him, he hadn't changed a bit, both in personality and appearances. Just the thought of him being in the castle grounds sent me on edge. 'Has he come to claim the life of one of the nobles?' I thought to myself as I cursed not having my blade on me. I quickly glanced to where it was resting against a bench. 'If I can just make it over there.'

I leaped into action running to my blade but was quickly tackled to the ground. 'I forgot he was fast.' I clicked my tongue as I tried to throw him off me. "I don't know what your plan is but I will not allow harm to come to anyone inside this castle." I spoke with as much authority as I could muster considering I was still trying to fight him off me and I was failing miserably. 'Was he this strong last time?'

"Well good seems we have something in common then." His sarcastic tone coming out like venom from a snake's mouth. "Explain yourself!" I shouted, becoming frustrated from the fact that I couldn't break free from his grip as he shoved me hard into the ground.

He reached inside his shirt and for a minute I thought He was grabbing a weapon to finish me off with but instead a chain with and ID tag appeared. "If you wouldn't go jumping to conclusions and talked like a normal person, I would have shown you my ID tag. I work in the castle." He shoved me once more into the ground for good measure before getting off me.

"Fate sure is fucked up sometimes." He mumbled to himself just barely audible.

"Why would an assassin be working in the castle." I demanded, not believing what I was seeing. "Same reason they hire ex mercenaries." And with that, as suddenly as he appeared, he disappeared back into the trees.

I was left standing there more irritated than ever. 'I hope I never run into that shady asshole again.' I briskly walked to my sword, picking it up and heading back to my sleeping chambers. I was already over this day.

~time skip to afternoon~

I hadn't managed to get back to sleep, every time I closed my eyes, I'd see that irritating face. 'Though I am glad I didn't kill him.' I absently thought as I walked to prince Zen's office. 'It's not like I like killing. I wonder if he thinks of me as a mindless butcher.'

Before I knew it, I was in front of Zen's office, my random rambling in my head good for at least something. I knocked once and waited for an answer. "Come in." His voice called from deep within.

I opened the doors to reveal Zen behind his desk with Kiki and Mitsuhide on either side of him. I glanced around and almost had a heart attack, there sitting in the windowsill was the stupid shady, assassin. 'Please don't tell me he is an aid to prince Zen.' I repeat as I approached Zen's desk. The assassin not looking over once in my direction.

"Good afternoon Kyrie." I had never met the second prince before, so I instinctively kneeled as to not offend him. "Prince Zen," I was about to continue before I heard a stifled laugh. Looking up I saw Mitsuhide trying hard to not make an outburst at the irritation on prince Zen's face.

I tipped my head to the side in confusion, my brows scrunching up on my face. "Please do not address me so formally while in the office, it makes me uncomfortable." Zen tried to sound patient, but his face was an open book.

"Alright then, Zen?" I tested it out to make sure that I wasn't being duped and when he nodded, I continued. "As you know I will be in your services from this day forth, please let me know if there is anything you need from me."

He nodded and looked back down at his paperwork. "For today I would like you to take some time off, it's not very busy here and I wasn't expecting an extra pair of hands. Report here tomorrow morning for a more official assignment."

I nodded, relieved that I could take some time to process everything that was happening in my life and exited out the door. I thought of going back to my room but decided to pay a visit to a good friend in the herb gardens instead.


End file.
